Love Her?
by LoveforPenandDerek
Summary: Morgan and Garcia. This story takes place during The Fisher King. Morgan, Garcia, heat, Jamaica. 2006.
1. Chapter 1

**Note**- _This story takes place during the time frame of the season one finale titled The Fisher King. There will be no unsub involved in this fic though. Instead of Elle going on vacation with Derek he will try to convince his baby girl to go. _

_The idea behind this story is: What if nothing held Derek back from going after Penelope? What if he pushed aside his ambition, his fears, his desire to not settle down, the idea it might ruin their friendship and anything else that made him hold back and what if he broke in season one instead of season three_?

_The title of this story comes from the New Edition song If It Isn't Love. _

_This story takes a few liberates. For example I don't know what month Derek and Pen met but for this story it was May. And I don't know who was Derek's friend in Jamaica. I looked it up on imdb but it wasn't very clear so I am going with Gerald Dupree. _

**Love Her....**_**What**_**?**

**May 2006**

**Chapter One**

"Hey, baby girl, you got a minute for me?"

"Hot Stuff, if all you need is a minute you're doing something wrong. But I'll work with you and get you up to my standards."

He laughed and crossed the bull pen to get to her side. "Well I got some free time that just opened up if you want to get started right away. You heard about our time off, right?"

She chuckled. "You should be so lucky as to get this Goddess alone for ten days."

"My Mom always did say I was a lucky guy."

"Moms lie."

He cracked up. "Seriously, what are your plans for our off time and what do I got to do to get you to break them?"

She pretended to contemplate. "Well I do have a hot date with a computer genius."

His face darkened. "You do? Who? Where did you meet him?"

She smiled widely. "In the virtual world, where else? He's the ideal mate. I turn him off when I'm through having my way with him."

He relaxed and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, well, he can wait. For the next ten days you're all mine. I'm taking you to Jamaica."

She raised an eyebrow. "Ha ha. I don't do sand and sun."

"Who said a thing about going to the beach?" he flirted "We can find plenty of other things to do to keep us entertained."

"Careful, cupcake, you never know who may walk by and actually believe you are being serious."

"Good. Let them. Cause I am. Come to Jamaica with me. The trip is on me. I've got an old friend there who manages a resort and he'll comp us. Don't you think its time we see each other away from this building?" He waggled his eyebrows at her.

Usually he would back off if a woman said _thanks but no thanks. _This time he didn't becausethis was way too important to him. On her face was a look that said she could be convinced if he worked hard enough and in his mind was the notion he would pour out blood, sweat and tears to make this happen.

He was horny as all hell over her and had been for way too long now. Something had to give.

She told him "We see each other at the bar all the time."

"That doesn't count. You won't even dance with me, sweetheart," he pouted, laying it on thick.

"So I should spend my vacation with you to make up for all the dances I denied you?"

He grinned. "Now you're catching on."

"You're so cute when you're desperate but sorry, Charlie, I've got lots of things lined up for our off time." She started to walk away.

"Come on, Garcia, admit you got nothing on your agenda that even compares to ten long, hot, sultry, steamy, too warm for clothes days with me in Jamaica."

She went and poured coffee. He leaned against the counter and added "I'm asking everyone," which was true but he already figured none of them would say yes and if they did they would just have to spend their trip doing their own thing cause Derek had big plans for him and Penelope.

He never had so many erotic fantasies in all his life as after he met her.

Sure, he was a guy and sure he thought about sex a hundred times a day. And he had fantasies since puberty about every one from his teachers- the young ones right out of college- to his classmates, every shape and size and skin tone, to movie and pop stars.

But this was way more intense. Because all those fantasies were just something to pass through his mind when he was horny.

For Derek Morgan having daydreams about fucking Penelope Garcia was not just some idle thought that came and went on a whim. It was like a demon haunting him. A siren calling to him. A temptress stalking him.

He was going out of his head thinking about getting with her. That's how he came up with this latest idea of his. It had two parts to it: get her away from the BAU and get her naked.

They had known each other nearly two years. Actually it would be two years exactly in six days. He felt kinda lame for knowing that but he did know it.

Still he wasn't trying to romance her. He was trying to fuck her. Big difference and one he was going to make sure she, and he, understood ahead of time.

Penelope stared at him over her coffee. "You're asking _everyone_?"

She was giving in. His felt his insides soar- like he was going up on a roller coaster. He tried to ignore it- putting it off to the idea of how hot they would be in bed together, since they had so much chemistry, way more than he had ever found with any other woman, and they were buddies- and did not let himself think about how he hadn't felt that kind of giddy feeling over a chick since before college.

Back then he didn't really let himself connect emotionally to any woman and he kept that going to this point in this life. But he was already emotionally bonded to Garcia. That probably should have tipped him off that just sex was not going to be too easy, or possible, to pull off but he was a man and his first thought was that, yeah, sure he could keep it at just sex.

No problem.

"Sure thing, baby girl. Look," he said as Reid walked in "Hey, pretty boy, I'm in the mood to get hot and bothered. Wanna go to Jamaica with me during our time off?

"Excuse me? I don't understand the question. Are you...propositioning me in some way?"

Garcia almost swallowed her tongue when she started laughing, spewing coffee everywhere. Derek spent a minute getting her a napkin and handing it to her before he told Reid "Yeah, Garcia insisted we bring you along. Threesomes are her thing."

Reid went red. Penelope playfully smacked Derek's arm. "Stop messing with him."

Reid gulped. "I have plans," and then he turned and left without his coffee.

Garcia said "I need to get to my babies. Later, sugar."

"Wait up, pretty mama, you didn't give me the answer I'm looking for. Come on. Think about it. How often do you get offered a free ten day trip to an island?"

"Never before."

"Here's your perfect chance. Just use those sexy lips to say yes. You do know how to say yes, don't you? I'll remind you. Like this..." he leaned close to her, invading her space, "yes," he breathed out.

Just then Hotch walked in "Good day," he said in this tone that asked what they were up to but said he didn't really want to know.

Penelope jumped. "Hello, sir!" then she fled the coffee area.

Derek deflated. Damn it. That did not end how he wanted. He was tense, and stuck having fantasies about her for hours while he did his paperwork, but then he got an e-mail from her. It had just one word on it: _Yes._


	2. Chapter 2

**Love Her....**_**What**_**?**

**May 2006 **

**Chapter Two**

_He licked at his lips and then bit the bottom one for one second, as his head bent, his tongue slipped out again and circled her nipple. She was riding him, while he sat up in bed, white sheets all twisted around his legs. Her nails dug into his shoulders._

_She purred and moaned, then begged for him to suck her breast, with a breathless "Please, sweetness."_

_Not able to deny her anything, even when he was having so much fun just slowly tracing that pretty pink nipple, he took it into his mouth and moaned at how good it tasted. That set off a chain reaction in her and their speed increased._

_He flipped her on her back. Looking down at her all he could think is "She's absolutely gorgeous and she's all mine." With intense male possessiveness he thrust into her several more times as she withered beneath him, getting so beautifully fucking close to coming that he could come from just watching her._

_When she clenched around him he had never felt anything so freaking perfect in all his life. Letting out a loud moan he came inside of her, loving that they weren't using condoms even though he had with every chick he'd been with since he was fifteen. It was a rule he didn't break._

_Yet now he didn't give a damn if he got her pregnant. All that mattered was spilling his seed in her as many times as she would let him._

**XXXXXX**

Derek woke up from an intense dream about fucking Penelope.

In just six hours they would be on a plane to Jamaica and then they would have ten days to be as debauch together as all their dirty talk over the last two years had screamed they wanted to be.

He could hardly freaking wait.

Throwing his feet on the floor, dressed in just tan pajama pants, he grabbed his phone and looked at her picture on it. Then he checked his text messages. He had one from her: _Changed my mind. Sorry. Talk to U when U get back._

"What the fuck?" he cursed, immediately getting heated up that she was pulling this on him.

He shook his head over her thinking he would wait to talk to her till after their off time was over and just let slide until then how she had blown him off. Hell to the no.

He was going over there right away and seeing what was up with his baby girl. Why was she backing out of the best idea he had in two years?

For not the first time, as he headed into a cold shower, he wondered if all this could have been solved by just kissing her that first month they met. The chemistry was off the charts crazy right away. And every month just made the sparks fly more.

But they also became friends. And being close friends was clouding this whole thing up. Being friends and thinking about the messy situation of working together had held him back for almost two whole years. Then Hotch mentioned they were getting some well earned vacation time.

Derek had a friend in Jamaica who kept bugging him to come down. The thought went through his head: _Why not ask Garcia_ _to come along_?

After that it was like a monster with a will of its own. That idea_ owned_ him. It tortured him all day and filled his mind with images of them going at it in a hotel room and in a cabana and in the ocean and on a rented boat. He had to keep shaking the thoughts out of his head to finish up his paperwork from their last case, about a rogue CIA agent.

By the time he did the idea was firmly in his mind and he was determined to bring it up the very next time Garcia walked her sexy ass past him. And that is just what he did.

Its not like she jumped at the idea but she did come around. She said yes just yesterday. Now she was having second thoughts and Derek was frustrated as hell.

He wanted to be inside of that woman in the worse way. Finding some other chick to do on his vacation would be a major let down. Not even worth the effort. She could be blonde and shapely but she wouldn't be Garcia.

They had been teasing about going there for two years. Time to end the slow burn. He was ready to start a raging fire between them.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Penelope had gotten dressed in a light spring peach sun dress, put on her peach strappy heels, did her make-up and hair and generally tried to look good because she knew Derek might come over and ask her why she decided to back out of their trip.

The answer was easy: _He had asked the rest of the team to go but they all said no. So it would be just him and her._

The thought of that sent goose bumps through her but it also made her clench up with worry. If they went to Jamaica together then he would want to go down to the beach. There was no way she was letting him see her in a bathing suit. And he would want to go dancing. She would feel like all eyes were on them if they did that. That everyone was wondering what that fine looking man was doing with someone a little too much on the plus side. Those were just the minor considerations though. The major one was that he might want to make good on all their flirting and have sex. Of course she'd go for it because he starred in all her sexual fantasies since they met. But if they went there then he would see her naked. See her fat body up close and personal. Touch her cellulite.

No way.

She couldn't let that happen. As much as she wanted to the idea made her feel way too tensed up. She'd let him down in every way if they hooked up and she knew it.

_It was stupid to ever tell him yes to this trip,_ she chastised herself as she paced around her apartment, dusting but really just using up her manic energy._ Its all his fault._

His sex filled flirting tone when he asked her set off a flurry of fantasies in her head. She spent hours in her office trying not to picture him naked and failing over and over until, in a burst of moxy under the crazy belief that they could have vacation sex and it wouldn't cause chaos in their lives, she e-mailed him that she would go.

For the rest of the day he flirted relentlessly with her. Getting her so hot that her panties got damp. Not to be outdone by him, she gave it back as good as she got. Loving every minute of it.

But a long night alone at her place was like a splash of cold water to the whole idea. And then calling JJ and hearing that her and Elle both had turned Derek down, and that Hotch had plans with his wife and Gideon was going fishing, clinched it. She had to get out of this trip.

Penelope sent a text to tell Derek that but she wondered if he would let it drop there. She hoped that he would. She could always go out for the day so she wasn't here when he showed up but she felt she owed him more than that.

They were good friends. They had more than a hot sexual chemistry between them. She had to honor that friendship and be here if he showed up for a face-to-face answer about why she backed out. It was quite possible, she believed, or even probable he did not expect sex on this trip but she still thought the whole thing would just be a disaster.

He would see how insecure she was and stop thinking she was his hot, fun, sexy mama. That would be such a let down for her. She loved their banter and their vibe. It was something she never could find with someone else. She didn't want to lose it.

Hopefully he wouldn't be mad and would just go to Jamaica alone. He wasn't mad that the other team members bailed. Garcia told herself it was reasonable to assume he wouldn't be mad at her either....but a little voice deep down said that was just wishful thinking on her part.

The look in his eyes when he asked her to go on this trip had shouted: _I want to take you from behind....I want to taste every inch of you....I want you calling my name till you're hoarse....I'm going to fuck you senseless, baby girl._

If that was truly the idea in his beautiful brain she doubted he would give up on it so easy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Love Her....**_**What**_**?**

**May 2006 **

**Chapter Three**

Penelope jumped and let out a strangled "OH!" when she heard Derek knocking on her door.

"Let me in. Now." Each word was clipped.

She fretted, looking all around at her apartment- which he had never seen before- and felt frozen in the middle of the room. Her eyes then looked at her own outfit- her peach sun dress- and wondered if it was too sexy and revealing, the fabric too thin, too clingy. Why had she put this on today?

She could never wear something like this to work. And he only saw her in work clothes before.

Was she subconsciously hoping to make him hot with her outfit? She had no doubt he liked what he saw when he looked at her- with clothes on.

Her fear was he wouldn't like her nearly as much with clothes off.

Derek called out "What is the hold up? I know you're in there. Open up, baby girl. Stop hiding from me. This is ridiculous!" He banged on the door in frustration.

She ran over and yanked it open. "Okay, okay. Relax."

He stalked inside, all steamed up, and she could tell he was more pissed at her then he had ever been before. To think about it....they never once had a fight in the nearly two years they knew each other.

For a second she paused, thinking, "Awww," and having her heart melt at the thought.

He turned to face her. His eyes were like missiles, focused in on her with an intensity that said he wouldn't be leaving without getting what he wanted out of her.

She broke eye contact and focused on closing the door. When she turned back around he was right on top of her. His hands moved to either side of her, pressing against the wooden door, and trapping her in place.

He hissed out "A text? Are you for real, woman? What were you thinking when you pulled that stunt on me?"

"I don't like the beach!" she yelped, breathlessly, barely able to think with his body so close to hers. Almost touching but not quite. She wanted to feel him molded against her in the worse way. She arched her breasts slightly, even as she tried to explain why she couldn't go away with him.

His tone was deep and throaty when he asked "You really think I give a damn if we ever make it to that beach?" One of his hands dove into her hair, holding her head still, and the other went to her hip. Then he closed the gap between them. "Tell me you don't know what I want. Try it. I'd love to see if you can say it with a straight face, baby......I'm waiting, Garcia."

She swallowed. Her eyes moved from his eyes to his lips. She could feel his hardness pressing against her. It was more than clear what he wanted. She started to shiver in lust and also with insecurity.

He was right against her. Wasn't he turned off by her flab? She always meant to lose about thirty pounds, even though Derek said she had the best ass and assets he had ever seen combined, but it seemed the weight would not come off for nothing.

Sometime she was sure that God had decided this was her perfect size and she just had to learn to live with it. With intense exercise and dieting she could drop a few pounds but she never made a big dent and she never stuck with it for long. She didn't hate how she looked....she even considered herself quite attractive when she was all done up...but she couldn't lie to herself that she was a waif or Barbie.

And sexy, hunky, fine ass Derek deserved to have a model in his bed. He not only deserved it. He was used to it.

Penelope didn't feel like she could compare.

When she didn't answer him he bent and licked at the shell of her ear. She arched fully against him and her hands rose to clutch his black t-shirt.

He nipped at her ear, tugging the soft fleshy lobe between his teeth, and pressed his groin harder against her. She let out a soft moan.

Then she whispered "Stop. We have to stop this."

"Why? We're having fun." He looked into her eyes. All his hunger for her was on full display. "I'm not asking for nothing serious. Hell, I don't do that and I can't handle that right now. I just want us to enjoy each other.....be my island Goddess." He whispered in her ear "Every morning I wake up so damn hard because I spent all night dreaming of your mouth on me." He slipped his hand off her hip and onto her ass, rubbing it in slow circles. "And when I jack off I come saying your name...every...single...fucking...day, baby. Every day."

That sent all her thoughts flying out of her head and she started to kiss his neck, jaw, and push her hands up under his shirt, feeling that delicious six pack that she wanted to feel for two years now.

She didn't know what this would lead to as far as when they went back to work. She didn't even know if he would be disappointed and leave right after, taking back his Jamaica offer as he rushed for the door.

She didn't know if she could do just sex with a man she already admired and liked on a deep level- maybe the deepest level she had ever known so far in life.

But she just couldn't care in that moment. Because soon after she started to kiss all the skin that was exposed on him, while pushing his shirt up, his mouth found hers and she was in the middle of a kiss that could only be described one way.

Torrid.

His tongue pushed into her mouth at the same time he grabbed her ass and her back slammed against the door. Her arms snaked around his body, pulling him even tighter to her, and she moaned as their tongues danced over each other.

He had been tempting her for two full years. The gorgeous Adonis just out of her reach. Well now he was in her reach and she was helpless to resist him.

All thoughts of saying no disappeared as her body screamed:_ Oh, hell, yes! God, just like that, baby. More. More. More. Never stop_.

XXXXXXXXX

His anger dissipated in an instant and morphed into white hot burning lust the likes of which he had never known. She thought he had a wild sex life. He used to think so too.

But nothing compared to this.

Kissing her was an experience unlike any other that came before. She was soft, sweet, moaning and whimpering into his mouth. This amazing, sensual beauty that was responding to him as if she was made just for him.

Addictive was the word that whipped through his mind as he placed both hands on her ass and lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around him. They shared another scorching kiss, as her tongue gave way to his as they battled for control, and then he broke that kiss.

His forehead rested against hers. They both gasped for air.

His eyes raked down her body. Her cleavage peeking out, her breasts heaving, made fresh heat course through his veins.

The silk of short sun dress pushed up her thighs revealing milky white flesh that he had only been able to see in his fantasies before now.

She panted out "You sure you wanna do this, Morgan?"

"Fuck yeah," he said. Carrying her, with her legs wrapped around his back, he turned away from the door and looked around the room. His eyebrow raised. She had the craziest taste in home furnishings but it actually warmed his heart to see her home...it was so her.

That warmth was not what he craved in that moment though. That was the messy part of them...the bond, the friendship, his interest and intrigue about her past, her hurts, her soul. No, he wasn't looking to delve into that right this second.

His body was way too turned on for Derek to get lost in daydreams about loving her. Love was the dirty four letter word he never, ever let in his life when it came to having flings.

Spotting a bed just beyond a curtain of beads he took them in there and smirked at some stuff animals on her bed. God she was so adorable sometimes...._No, don't drift_, he ordered himself.

Her sexy body was pressed against him, shivering in that sexy Garcia way because she was all into him and also over thinking every damn thing all at the same time, and that is what he needed to think about. She was so close to being his. So close.

_Don't screw this up,_ he told himself. _She'll never let you so close again if you mess this up._

He put her on the bed and then kicked off his shoes and crawled on, on his knees, pulling her upright and into another tongue tangling kiss and not stopping till she was forcing his t-shirt over his head, while he grinned and then went to work kissing her neck...loving the sweet taste of his baby girl, and down her chest, everywhere that sexy sun dress didn't cover.

His kisses elicited breathy moans from her lips. The kind he only imagined before. The reality was intoxicating. His pin up, dream girl come to life.

His fingers slipped under the thin strap of her dress and brought it down. He kissed her shoulder as she cupped the back of his head and leaned into his gentle caress. He kissed down her arm a few inches then titled his head and looked up at her.

Her brown eyes were hazy with different emotions: hunger, need, desperation, caring and some fear.

Seeing all this humbled him and he kissed her tenderly. He caressed her cheek and asked "Yeah?"

She nodded and then he moved quick, claiming her mouth as if he was a man starving and she was the only food left on earth. He devoured her sweet lips. The way he wanted to do for two years.....in five days now they would have an anniversary of sorts.

He never had a deadline for fucking her. But now that they were in bed together he knew he had waited way too long for this. She was all he craved.

Kissing her was making him crazed. Getting inside of her was going to be mind blowing, he could already feel that in his bones.


	4. Chapter 4

**Love Her....**_**What**_**?**

**May 2006 **

**Chapter Four**

They were both still upright, clinging to each other, and kissing. He wore no shirt but still had on dark jeans. She had on her heels and her silky peach sun dress.

He waited for her to lay back.

As he waited for the signal to go ahead he started to take the pins out of her hair. It had been pulled up on one side with a hair clip and pins. Now he could dive his fingers into her hair much better and hold her head still for another deep kiss.

She moaned into his mouth and he felt it down to his dick, which was twitching in his jeans and aching to be sprung free. Two years of craving this woman made him want to go fast but he'd never rush her so they slowed down....a beautiful, slow dance that he didn't mind at all, even if it was new for him.

Their kiss grew sensual. Soft and gentle, filled with longing.

He tried not to get too emotional when it came to sex but this was Penelope...not just anyone...and even though Derek did not want to go and fall in love with his co-worker he could admit he did care deeply for her. She didn't keep her baby girl nickname day after day for nothing. That was hers alone and no one else could ever be who she was to him.

So he waited for her to lay back and give him permission to continue. When she did he found it to be a gorgeous moment. In her eyes a trust flared that made him swear on his life, in his head, he'd never make her cry or regret this.

His fingers hooked on the fabric of her dress and he pulled it down her body. She lifted her hips and he was able to reveal her bra and panty clad figure to his eyes. Her underwear was peach, like her dress.

She turned her head on the pillow, looking away. He moved up her body again and started to kiss her, covering her with himself so she wouldn't feel too exposed. He had time to enjoy the look of her body later-when she was ready for that.

His fingers found the front clasp of her bra and undid it. Then he was able to touch and caress the breasts he had ogled, lusted for, dreamt about, and wanted in his hands and mouth for two years.

Moving his mouth to her ear he whispered "You're perfect, babe."

Silently he added_ You're safe with me_, as he rolled her nipple and massaged her breast, making her arch into his touch and whimper lustfully, her body letting go of its tension like a slowly unrolling coil.

He left his hand leave her breast and run down her stomach and then he moved it to the bottom of her leg, undoing the straps on her heels one at a time. She kicked them off. Derek then gazed down her body. "Woman," he whispered throatily, not knowing how his voice got so hoarse, "you're friggin gorgeous."

Glancing up at her face he saw her blush, which made him smile, chuckle and kiss her again. Suddenly she got bold and pushed him onto his back. He gasped. Her hands massaged down his chest, in sensual appreciation of his body, and then she licked at his chest and kissed it. He moaned and let his hands roam over her thighs and ass.

If his baby girl wanted to run this show then he would gladly let her.

Her hand slipped over the hard bulge in his pants and he moaned.

"Garcia," he warned.

She gave him a small teasing smile and flipped open the button on his jeans then slid down the zipper. He hadn't felt this far gone for a woman in all his life. He was barely breathing.

He reached into his back pocket, pulled out his wallet and got a condom. He lay it on the bed and then pushed down his jeans and chucked himself out of them. Their eyes locked on each other: searching, questioning, wanting, needing, asking for permission and understanding, for trust and faith.

Who knew what they would be? He sure didn't. But he gave her, silently, all he had to give in that moment.

She looked down and her hair shaded her eyes from him as she pulled down and off his underwear. He pushed her hair out of the way so he could watch her looking at him for the first time.

She glanced up and there was this adorable teasing look in her eye that told him he was even bigger than she ever imagined. Thicker and longer and more perfect than she dared dream.

Penelope was not the first woman to think this about Derek. But she was the only one that gave him this sense of pride when she looked at him. And then she touched him and he learned she was really very talented with her hands when it came to more than just typing.

She stroked him and he was quickly bucking off the bed. "Enough, baby,"he ground out as he flipped her over and ripped off her panties.

He started kissing her again, while his fingers found that sweet wetness between her legs and worked her into the same kind of frenzy he had been in just a minute before. Soon he was pressing his erection against her and getting ready to enter her when she murmured "Condom."

For a second he was stunned. All he could see was the contrast of his dark dick against her wet, slick folds of skin but then he realized that he had almost lost himself so much in her that he didn't do what he always wanted to do...now more than ever...protect her.

He sheathed himself in the latex.

Penelope ground out, "Now,"and Derek drove into her. They let out mutual moans and stilled for a moment. He kissed her shoulder blades and her throat and lastly her mouth. She ran her hands down his back, to his ass, and pressed him closer before she moved her hips and he started a rhythm.

He found himself completely upside down over the feeling of being inside of her. Unable to hold back his words he spoke to her "Oh, baby girl, this is so good. So right....Oh, God......Oh, baby,.....amazing."

To shut himself up before he went crazy and started throwing out the L word, which was another firm rule he never broke, he joined their lips together.

He couldn't believe that just twelve minutes ago or so they shared their first kiss. Damn. She had him as a her slave already.

Why did he wait two years to know how good it felt to fuck her? Now that he was he didn't want it to stop but it was too intense...he was too intense over her....and he found himself about to come after only a few minutes. He wanted to give her so much more but he would have to do that next time.

He hiked up her leg, by lifting it beneath her thigh, changing their angel and her back rose off the bed, pressing her breasts upwards. He attached his mouth to one perfect, pink nipple and sucked deeply.

She clenched around him and that sent him into an orgasm. He let out a primal yell as she whimpered, moaned and cried his name "Morgan!"

His last name had never sounded so damn good before in all of his life.


	5. Chapter 5

**Love Her....**_**What**_**?**

**May 2006 **

**Chapter Five**

They lay on their backs, breathing hard and not touching, with wide eyes that looked everywhere but at each other.

"Whoa, Garcia," Derek said.

She sat up and re-fastened her bra, which was halfway hanging off. She was sweaty and breathing hard. He found her sexier than ever and already wanted more. But something nagged at him.

Their first time wasn't as crazy as he expected it to be. Crazy he could understand. That was what he wanted most from her. Just wild, against a door, dirty and good sex.

Just sex. Not love. He felt like he should warn her about that again.

But he didn't have it in him to say that to her as she pulled a blanket around her and got out of bed. She looked so cute, all flustered, and it was all he could do not to chuckle at her adorableness.

He lay there, out of breath and getting sleepy, amused by what she might be up to. Trying to sneak out of her own apartment, maybe?

He asked, in a lazy voice, "Where you rushing off to, sweetheart?"

"Just getting dressed." She scooted across the room to where her dress ended up when he tossed it away from her body, bent down- still holding the blanket in a death grip- and then grabbed it. She darted for the bathroom.

Derek smiled. He would break her of her shyness about showing her naked body to him. Ten days in Jamaica would cure that little problem of hers. Cause he planned to spend the majority of that time undressed.

He lay in her bed, his eyes drifting closed, and thought how nice it would be if he could fall asleep with her wrapped around him.

XXXXXXXXX

Penelope got in the shower. She was shaking. She had never had such emotional sex in her life. What was that all about?

And what would they do now?

Their little island getaway was a worse idea than ever. She'd come home madly in love with a man who didn't believe in fairytales, love, marriage or having babies.

What could Derek offer her? Why was she setting herself up for such a hard fall? Why did it have to be so perfect to make love to him?

_Oh God,_ she thought, _what have I done to my heart_?

XXXXXXXXX

Derek woke up with the early afternoon light cutting a swatch in the window. He turned his head and saw the bed was empty- then realized he hadn't fallen asleep next to Penelope and never felt her get in bed. He sat up, grabbed his underwear and pants and got them on, and then walked through the beads to her living room.

He glanced over to the kitchen and she wasn't there. Turned and looked at the computer room and bathroom doors. Both were open and she wasn't in either.

Feeling like he was punched in his gut he looked at his watch, sure of what it would say, and sure enough it was nearly 3 pm. They had missed their flight to Jamaica.

He went and took a shower and got totally dressed, down to his socks and shoes, then he looked around her place. Shaking his head he decided not to leave and instead sat on her couch. He looked down.....depressed over how things had rapidly fallen to pieces....and when he looked up, as if by divine intervention, he spotted a photo of himself that he didn't even know she had.

He walked over and picked it up. Next to it were photos of other friends of hers but his was the largest picture and the only one of just one person- instead of couples or groups of people. She probably never expected him to come here and see it. She never expected a lot of things, he was sure, that had already happened and he intended to try to make happen again.

"Baby, you're too much," he said, with tenderness in his tone.

Too much of everything he needed most to be more than just a great profiler. She was what he needed to turn into a great man, friend, lover and confidant.

XXXXXX

She came back to her apartment that night and expected him to be gone but there he was- watching TV on her couch. He grabbed the remote and flipped it off, as she came inside.

Sitting deathly still he asked, in a low voice, "Why did you run out?"

She shrugged "Wanted time to think."

"And what did you think up?"

"This can only be about sex. I don't want to give up that...if you don't....but nothing more. Okay?"

Something flashed in his eyes but it was quickly gone. She was too far away to say for sure what it was. He stood up and moved toward her. She took a step back.

He advanced on her, grabbed her arms and pulled her flush to him. "Fine," he said in a clipped tone and then kissed her with a sort of tense anger that she had never known him to have outside of dealing with an unsub before.

She almost felt like they were on opposite sides now. But how could that be? Derek was all about 'just sex' and she was giving him what he liked most and best. In fact he did nothing but 'just sex' when he dated. As she drove around today for hours, she had contemplated never sleeping with him again but she hadn't had sex like he gave her before and never would again, if she let him go.

She could find another man but not another Derek. She wanted him too much to give up the new sexual relationship they had started on the drop of a dime. Once was not enough.

Just sex wasn't ideal but it would work for them both. This way her heart would be safe. She would expect nothing and when it was over she wouldn't be hurt or the least surprised.

_Sure. That could work_, she told herself as his kiss grew more and more intense, bolder, angrier. He lifted her up, walked her to the table in the kitchen, and set her down.

Soon he was on his knees in front of her and ripping down her panties with a hard yank that nearly tore them in two. "Derek!" she gasped

His fingers found their destination and strummed over her. She moaned and threw back her head.

He ordered "Show me your tits."

She did as he asked, yanking down the dress and her bra.

He said "Play with them for me."

She bit her bottom lip. He pushed a finger inside of her and for a moment her whole world was concentrated on the pleasure radiating there.

He hissed out "Garcia," in a no nonsense tone and she raised one hand and massaged her breast.

Having him watch that made fire shoot through her. He blew on her wet folds and she bucked against his hand. He licked at her thighs. She felt like a live wire. She squeezed her breast harder and pinched the nipple.

"Morgan.....I need....more.... you inside of me.... right this second."

He ignored her plea and started to kiss her clit and suck on it. She came hard and fast. He lapped at her and licked and licked until she came again.

"DEREK! Oh my God! Baby, please, please, please.....I need you."

He stood up and walked away. She was left there whimpering. Just as her own anger started to rise he came back with a condom in his hand. Jerking down his pants and boxers, but leaving on his shirt, shocks and shoes, he put on the condom and grabbed her hips.

Their eyes locked on each other.

She was panting, coming down from her high and desiring an even greater one all at the same time. She reached out and caressed his cheek but he jerked away. Then he thrust into her. His strokes were hard and fast, like he was trying to exorcize her from his soul.

Tears came to her eyes. She couldn't help feeling slightly dirty. But she also felt complete sensual bliss as her body responded to his. He was thrusting deep and hard and making her lose her cool. She moaned and encouraged him on "Just like that, Hot Stuff. That's so perfect, my love."

Her words softened his expression.

He leaned over and kissed her as he came. His orgasm caused a third one in her. They clung to each other as the world shook for them. He kissed her forehead. "Baby girl," he said, tenderly, and she stopped feeling dirty at all.

She watched him as he pulled out of her. Saw her wetness on the condom covering his dick. And she knew they would never be simple again.

She covered up her breasts by adjusting her bra and dress.

He got the condom off, got back in his underwear and jeans and then leaned on her wall, crossing his arms over his chest, "I booked more tickets. Get packed. Our flight leaves at nine fifteen."

She startled. "You still want to go to Jamaica?"

"Why wouldn't I? I didn't send a text to cancel jack shit. That was you, Garcia."

"Why bother going now?"

"Bother? It's a tropical paradise. I'm going for the rest and relaxation and you're going with cause you said you would."

"But we already....and wasn't it just about?"

"Getting in your pants?"

She shrugged as she smoothed her sun dress down.

He answered "Yeah it was and now I want to keep doing that for the next nine days. You already cost us one day of this trip. Don't make it two. I'm going home to get Clooney and take him to JJ's and then I'll be back. Be ready!" He bit off the last two words in a way that said she better not dare try no more stunts where she disappeared on him.

He walked out quickly.

She was left with her mouth hanging open. Nine days in a tropical paradise? How could she keep from falling in love with him?

_I just won't go! _she silently cried. _He can't make me!_

But she knew if she backed out again they were done. And she wasn't ready for them to be done yet.


	6. Chapter 6

**Love Her....**_**What**_**?**

**May 2006 **

**Chapter Six**

_Frustrating woman_! Derek cried as he got out of his shower at home.

The cold water did nothing for the pissed off feeling brewing in him. It just ticked him off more. He wouldn't be in a cold shower trying to cool his burning skin if not for her being so damn cold to him.

_Ugh! Just who the hell does she think she is? _he asked himself.

Sadly he had treated way too many women as Garcia treated him. _Just sex_, she said, the same as he had countless times. The same thing he told her before hand! Throwing his own words back in his face.

But when she said it he felt hurt and betrayed by his baby girl.

_That's stupid,_ he told himself, _She's right_. _Just sex is much better. It's the best sex of my life. I'm not giving it up and I'm not going to fall for anybody cause I don't want to go there. No freaking thank you! She's driving me nuts already. Ugh_!

XXXXXXXXXX

Penelope felt heat course through her as she opened her door and let Derek back in. Her nipples hardened under the flower print blouse she had slipped on, along with jeans.

He seemed as tense as when he left. He looked her up and down with hooded eyes. "You changed."

"Yeah. The temperature dropped outside."

"Did you pack the dress?"

"Its dirty."

"Did you pack a different sun dress?"

She smirked. So he had liked it on her that much, huh? Good to know. She answered him "You'll just have to wait and find out, Hot Stuff."

He gave her a small grin and then wrapped an arm around her back and tugged her against him, letting her feel how he was hard again after just a minute of being there. "Can you tell me something, Garcia? Why does it feel like we're fighting this so damn hard? I thought we're friends and we want the same thing."

Her eyes got teary. They had been battling all day, even if it was a glorious, sensual body rocking mini war. She never fought with him before and she didn't know what to think about the fact that as soon as they got serious about having sex with each other they started to feel like they were on different teams, when they had always been on the same one in the past.

Looking down at her and seeing her tears he brought his hands up to cup her face. His thumbs were on her cheeks, readying to swipe away any tears that fell.

"Pretty mama," he said "I just want to take you away to a tropical paradise and give us both memories we'll never forget. Two buddies having the time of their lives together. Nothing serious and nothing that should make your heart hurt. You up for that?"

"That sounds heavenly, lover."

He grinned at her and swept her off her feet, heading for the bedroom again, looking completely relieved and like the weight of the world was now off his shoulders. Soon he had her on the bed and was kissing her as if his life depended on it. She kissed him back just as desperately until his phone started to make a buzzing noise.

She pulled back. "Morgan, that's yours."

"Ignore it," he kissed her neck. "We're not on call."

She threw back her head, caressing his head as he kept sucking and licking at her neck, "I think that was your alarm.....What did you set it for?

He groaned and broke away from her. His eyes were clouded with lust. "So we would leave for the airport on time." He rolled away from her. "Guess we better take off," he said with clear disappointment, his voice thick and hoarse. He turned his head and looked at her. His eyes just soaked in her angelic face, her halo of blonde waves, and her swollen red lips. He reached out and used his knuckles to caress her cheek. "You trust me, Garcia?"

She swallowed and then answered, very seriously, "With my life."

"I promise you I'll never do anything that makes you regret being with me." Not wanting to risk getting emotional he crawled off the bed, flipping over her as he did, and making her chuckle with how his hand skimmed her breast on purpose. Then he reached out, took her hands and tugged her to her feet.

She was smiling shyly at him. He pulled her close to him, even though he knew he should just walk out to the living room and not get them started again on something they had no time to finish.

"Ready to fly away to our island paradise?"

She raised her eyebrows in unison. "As ready as I'm gonna get."

"I don't know about you but I can't wait for that plane to touch down again. I'm already counting the milliseconds."

She laughed. "Well its good to know you weren't lying when you told me you have an insatiable sexual appetite. And there I was thinking you were all talk."

Her eyes danced with lightness. He felt warmth fill his chest over her. "Now you know better," he said, slightly gruffly as emotion filled his tone. He kissed her forehead and then her nose and then her check and then her mouth.

She titled her head as she kissed him back, changing the angle over and over as they explored each other's mouth's more. He gripped her ass with both hands and rubbed, causing her to moan into his mouth. Finally he broke the kiss and groaned "We gotta get out of this apartment, baby girl. Jamaica won't come to us."

She gave him one short kiss. "I'm ready."

He nodded at her, hearing a lot more in those words than he knew if she truly meant and wondering why that made him feel better when he was supposed to be drawing a line between love and sex with her.

Taking her hand he led her back to the living room and then they gathered everything they needed, including a lap top for her, and left. He teased her as they got in his SUV. "Girl you will have no time for that computer of yours during this trip. Forget about it, baby."

She teased back. "I have a hot date set up with my computer genius. I can't be a no show for him. He's the sensitive type."

Morgan gave her a possessive look. "He's gonna have to go to bed with just his mouse for company cause you're gonna be otherwise occupied."

She chuckled in her sexy way and he felt that down to his groin. Resisting the urge to kiss her again, and slow them down even more on their way to try and catch their plane, he started his SUV and took off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

They were in their luxury suite at the resort when his cell phone rang. He looked at the caller id and smiled. Derek told Penelope "This is my buddy who manages this place." He answered "Gerald, what's up, brother?....Yeah we missed our flight earlier and had to catch a later one...Good, good.....The suite is off the hook. Thanks.....Can we make it later?.....Sounds good....Later, brother."

He hung up. "We're meeting him for brunch at eleven tomorrow. That cool with you, baby?"

She looked at him nervously. "I don't want to intrude on your reunion. You go, my love, and I shall acquaint myself with this lovely resort."

"No way. You're not getting out of my sight."

She raised an eyebrow.

He said "I mean....I've heard the crime rate here is sky high....and besides," he grinned at her "I want to show you off to my old running buddy."

She winced. "I really would just rather skip out."

He tensed. "Why's that, sweetheart?"

She looked away. "I just don't feel like being attached at the hip to you, okay?!"

"Garcia?"

A long moment passed. "You're friend will expect someone a lot different than me to show up on your arm."

He stalked over to her and took her by the arms. "You frustrate me so bad sometimes. Look at me."

She was studying the floor.

"Garcia," he ground out.

She looked up.

He melted at her sad look.

"Oh, baby girl, you just don't know what the world sees when they see you and maybe that's a good thing cause if you did you probably wouldn't waste your time on me. I'm the one who isn't up to the same level as you as far as anything. But that's not holding me back....I want you by my side tomorrow. Will you be my date?"

She nodded and then rested her head against his chest. He stroked her hair.

XXXXXXXXXXX

They had room service for dinner. They were both famished, barely having a morsel all day. Since they had a suite there was a living room with a couch, table and flat screen TV.

Derek found himself relaxing with her in a way he usually didn't with his dates. When it came to him and Garcia they were friends first and even after having sex that bond was still first and foremost in their interactions.

He joked with her "What do you mean you won't pull up the playoffs on your computer for me? This is the playoffs, sweetheart! Don't get between me and my game."

"What game has playoffs this time of year? Baseball?"

He groaned and gave her wide eyes. "You're joking, right? How did you live this long and learn so little about sports?"

"How did you live so long and learn so little about Star Trek?"

"Just lucky, I guess, and the two don't compare. One is an American treasure and the other is just weird."

"Hey! Watch it," she teased back. "I can think up quite the punishment if you should keep dissing what you don't understand or see how beautifully complicated it is."

"Beautifully complicated?" He rolled his eyes and dropped his voice, as his hand covered her hers, "All right, if you say so, sexy mama."

Her eyes locked on his and held for a long time. Eventually he shifted in his seat, taking his hand back, she cleared her throat, they went on eating and joking but the heat was building again.

And it was a heat that could not be denied.


	7. Chapter 7

**Love Her....**_**What**_**?**

**May 2006 **

**Chapter Seven**

He lay on the bed while she got ready to go to sleep. She walked out in pajama pants with ducks on them and a yellow tank. He looked her up and down with an amused smirk on his lips.

She cried "You didn't give me time for shopping for lingerie!"

"Woman, I gave you two years."

She smiled widely and slowly shuffled to the bed, looking at him with questioning eyes about where she should lay. Then she started to jerk her thumb over her shoulder. "There is a couch. We don't have to share just cause we're having....yeah, I'm going to the couch, okay," she rambled. "Can I have a pillow?"

He grabbed her hand as she held it out and jerked her forward making her fall on top of his body. He ground out "No, you may not have a pillow to take to the other room. You're sleeping in this bed with me, baby girl, and don't give me no more lip on the subject. Case closed."

She smiled against the crook of his neck.

He rolled her over and settled her on her side, facing him as he lay on his side too. His fingers slid down her cheek. She yawned, covering her mouth. "Sorry, handsome! Mama is just worn out. Wonder why?"

He smirked and kissed her nose. "Get some sleep then, baby." He gave her a good night kiss on the lips. "Night, Garcia."

They were both exhausted but in that moment their eyes met, held, and a lovely smouldering spark flared to life. They started to give each other short, sensual, sleepy kisses.

Her hand went to his back and slipped under his t-shirt. She stroked his firm muscles and then kneaded them. Their kisses stayed gentle. Their touches needy yet slow and soft. His fingers skimmed her thigh and then her ass. They kept kissing, not moving from their sides until Garcia broke away and whispered "I don't know why I even bother to get dressed around you," causing Morgan to chuckle.

She stifled his laugh with a more intense kiss and ran her hand over his dick, through his pajama pants. She said, in a throaty tone, "Get naked, Morgan."

He laughed again. "You don't have to ask me twice."

They both got out of their clothes. Garcia slipped beneath the covers. Morgan joined her, his eyes dark with hunger, and then he was above her. His fingers crept between her legs, as they kissed some more, and found her wet and ready for her.

Wasting no time he joined them together and they slowly made love for long minutes that felt endless. When he came his face was buried in the crook of her neck. "Baby girl, I love....us together," he whispered, desperately.

As soon as he rolled off her, and she caught her breath, she got back on her pajama pants and top, hiding herself from him as she did this by keeping her back to him as she sat with her legs off the bed. "I don't want to get cold in the middle of the night," she said.

He yawned. "Come here, sweetness," he said, his voice thick with emotion and sleep.

He encouraged her to curl against him. She was tense for a moment. They had never cuddled before. He stroked her back as he fought off sleep. "You like talking afterwards, sweet mama?"

"Hmmm...um....I don't know. Do you wanna?"

He kissed her forehead. "All I got to say is we were fools for wasting two years. This trip is going to be the best vacation ever." He turned toward her and draped an arm around her, smooshing her against him and then his eyes closed. "Say good night, Garcia."

"Good night, Garcia."

He chuckled. His last words before falling asleep were "You're so silly, girl."

She lay there for a while, just thinking and experiencing being held by him. Trying to process this but she was left with her head spinning. She was here with Derek, something she never thought would really happen. No matter how much they had flirted over the nearly two years since they met each other.

He was a stud in every way. Why was he with her? Yet he was more than a stud. And all the other beautiful things he was made this so much more complicated.

(_He drowns in his dreams-_

_an exquisite extreme, I know._

_He's as damned as he seems_

_but more heaven than a heart could hold_.)

She had no clue if they were starting a romantic love affair or just having a vacation fling. They said just sex but it felt like so much more. And Penelope wasn't sure how to feel about that.

She knew she could love him. Everything about him told her that he was easy to love- even if he was stubborn, headstrong, full of pride, and reckless at times. He was a hero, a hunk, a sensitive and thoughtful friend, a wounded soul and the funniest man she ever met. And he did things to her....he made her heart thump, her breath quicken, her mind race. She feared for him when he was on a case. She sent him jokes to make him smile. She looked for him in across the bull pen and felt relief when she found him looking for her...and when he smiled....when he smiled she felt right, in a way she hadn't since she was seventeen.

But loving him would be tragic. Cause he wasn't a man who believed in love.

(_And if I try to save him_

_my whole world could_

_cave in._

_-_

_It just ain't right._

_It just ain't right._

_-_

_Oh, I don't know._

_I don't know what he's after._

-

_But he's so beautiful._

_Such a beautiful disaster._

_-_

_And if I could hold on-_

_through the tears and the laughter-_

_would it be beautiful_

_or just a beautiful disaster_?) (Kelly Clarkson)

XXXXXXXXX

Derek woke up and looked at Penelope. He chuckled. A huge smile curved his lips. It felt freaking fantastic to wake up and see this woman.

He pressed a kiss to her head and darted off to the bathroom. When he came back he put on his pajama pants again, since he had slept naked, and then got under the sheet. She had rolled to face away from him while he was gone so he spooned with her and cuddled close.

He would not let himself think about how he usually hating cuddling.

He fell back asleep and didn't wake up till his cell rang. Groggily he got out of bed, waking her up as he did this time, and went to find it. "Morgan."

"Hey, where are you? Didn't we say eleven?"

"Ugh, is it eleven already?"

"Half past, brother."

"Sorry, man. We'll be there soon as we can. You got time to wait?"

"Sure. Just have the bartender page me whenever you and your latest piece get here."

Morgan's jaw clenched. "Dupree, man, she's not....that. We work together."

"My mistake, brother, I thought she was your flavor of the month."

"She's....uh....we're..."

Gerald Dupree laughed. "Sounds like you don't even know what she is to you. What's the deal, Morgan?"

Derek rubbed his head. "She's just different than any other woman I know. She's special so make sure you keep your paws off her and your eyes at eye level. You feel me?"

"Yeah, I feel you."

"I'm gonna throw on some clothes. Give me thirty."

"Take your time. This is Jamaica. No rush, brother."

Derek smiled. "All right. Later." He hung up.

When he turned around Penelope was in the door way that divided the bedroom and the living room. She had bed head. Derek found her utterly adorable. He was getting hooked on seeing this private side of her, unlike the pulled together Goddess that she was at work. The sexy dream on the other end of his phone line or the face on his computer screen each day. The in control woman in her bunker who could destroy the world with one press of her red painted nail.

Penelope look kinda startled. "Oh! Hey! Morning, Hot Stuff!"

"Morning, princess." He walked closer to her. "We're late for brunch so get your sexy rump dressed and quick. My buddy is waiting and wondering why we never showed up. I couldn't very well tell him that all the good sex we've had left me in a near coma, now could I?"

She stared at him with wide eyes.

He shook his head at her, pretending to be firm, "Garcia, move. I know you and you don't get dressed fast."

"How do you know, handsome? This will be your first morning with an up close and personal perspective."

"Because there is no way you can look that good by throwing it together.....and you always look good, baby girl. Good enough to make a meal out of." He pretended he was going to eat her, making chomping noises as he went for her neck and she burst out in giggles.

She was pinned against the door frame. His hands went to her hips. The mood changed. He nibbled her ear, ran kisses along her jaw, and as he kissed her mouth she moaned.

She broke their kiss. Her hand was on his jaw. Breathlessly she whispered "We're supposed to be getting showered and dressed."

He licked his lips but didn't move away from her. His eyes held hers, searching them.

_What is going on with us? _he wondered. _Its overwhelming_.

Echoing his thoughts she asked "What is our deal? We can't go five minutes when we are alone without getting horizontal."

He ground out "Its called being addicted."

XXXXXXXXX

Penelope stared into Derek's dark and brooding eyes after he declared they were addicted to each other. She didn't know what to make of that statement.

Before she could say anything back he walked into the bedroom and got some clothes. "I'll be quick in the shower," he said, as he walked past her again. "Okay, baby girl?"

"Sure! I'll get my outfit picked out while you're in there."

"Wanna use the bathroom first?"

"Okay. Thanks."

As she slipped past him he took her hand for a second, squeezed it and then let it go. She stared into his eyes again. He broke the moment, saying, "No time for gawking, gorgeous. We're on a schedule."

She smiled slightly and went into the bathroom- still confused about if this was a romance or if they were fuck buddies. And not even sure if she knew what she wanted.

But deep down, if she was honest, she did know. It was what she wanted from the first month they met. She wanted the love of Derek Morgan.

(_Hold me tight._

_Baby, hold me tight._

_-_

_Oh and I don't know._

_I don't know what's he's after._

_-_

_But he's so beautiful._

_Such a beautiful disaster._

_-_

_And if I could hold on- _

_through the tears and the laughter-_

_would it be beautiful_

_or just a beautiful disaster?_

_-_

_I'm longing for love and the logical._

_But he's only happy _

_hysterical._

_I've waited so long._

_Waited so long_.)


	8. Chapter 8

**Love Her....**_**What**_**?**

**May 2006 **

**Chapter Eight**

Penelope was nervous when she and Derek went to the restaurant at the resort to meet his old friend. Derek clasped her hand in his and gave her a long, soothing look- meant to build her up- and she smiled at him, bravely.

Derek asked the hostess to page his friend, after they were seated.

They read their menus and talked about what they wanted to order. They were laughing at a joke Derek made about how Reid would know what was in every single dish, no matter what country they were in, when Gerald Dupree walked up.

Gerald cried "Hey, brother!"

Derek jumped to his feet and they joined hands for a moment. "Man, its good to see you. Been a minute."

"Yeah it has. I see you're still the lucky dog you've always been. Who is this fine woman you convinced to throw away her life on your ass?" he joked.

Derek smiled at his friend and then told Penelope "Don't listen to him, baby girl. He's jealous."

Gerald said "Hell yeah I am." He turned to Penelope and said "I hear you work for the Feds? Brains and beauty. You need to drop the zero and get with a hero."

Penelope told Gerald "I like my current superhero just fine, thank you very much."

Derek laughed. "Gerald Dupree you've just been shot down by Penelope Garcia. We've been co-workers in Quantico for two years now and I finally got her away from there for some fun in the sun."

"Good to meet you, Penelope. Its good to know there is a woman out there brave enough to take on dating Morgan."

Derek chuckled. "She's certainly knows what she's getting, man, so stop trying to warn her off. She's on to me. Aren't you, pretty mama?"

"You know it, Hot Stuff."

Gerald took a seat and they had lunch together.

XXXXXX

After they had brunch they walked around the island for a few hours before heading back to their room. Penelope had bought some souvenirs. She put them away while Derek went out to the patio and sat down in a chair.

Penelope decided to give him some space so he could breath and think, since he seemed like he had gotten something on his mind halfway through their shopping trip. She went to the bedroom, closed the door, and called JJ.

"Hey, Garcia! What are you up to today?"

"You won't believe it if I tell you."

"Try me."

"I went through with going to Jamaica with Morgan and we're here right now."

"Oh my God! You did not!"

"I sure did."

"Oh my God, that's awesome. What's going on? Are you sharing a room?"

"And a bed," Penelope said, in a low voice.

"OH MY-"

"JJ, sweetie, my ears."

"You're sleeping with Morgan?"

"Guilty. And, just in case you were wondering, its sinful, delicious, perfect perfection every single time."

"How many times have there been? We've been off two days only!"

"We've been making the most of it."

"Wow, Garcia, rock on with your bad self. I bow down to you."

Penelope laughed. "Not that this will last but its fun for now."

"So its not serious? Does he know that?"

"Of course he does. You know Morgan doesn't have girlfriends. He has flings and they never last long. I'm just his latest. But, while I am, I'm going to milk it and him for all it and he is worth."

"Ew!"

Penelope laughed again. "He's a chocolate God and I am in the mood to touch heaven."

"I can not believe you actually went through with it. Are you pulling my leg?"

"Should I go into the other room, get him, and put him on the line?"

"Yes!" JJ giggled. "I'd love to ask him what he thinks about being with his baby girl. If he's a changed man."

"JJ, sweetie, dream on. He's the same old Morgan and this will end when we go home. So don't tell anyone about it. It will probably be our little secret. I just had to tell someone and I know I can trust you to keep it on the hush."

"Of course. But, Garcia, don't be so sure he will willingly give you up when we go back to work. Sure he has a lot of flings, according to the rumors that fly around and his bragging, but he was never friends with those women and he didn't see them everyday at work and I bet you none of them were called "My baby girl," by him. I may not be a profiler but I know guys and that guy does have it bad for you."

"And I have it bad for him. But we're getting it all out of our systems so when we go back to work we can go back to harmless flirting. Who knows? Maybe we'll make this a yearly fling during our vacation until I find someone to settle down with....but don't fool yourself, JJ. He's not going to change his fundamental belief system about marriage and babies just cause we have hot sex together. He doesn't want to be trapped or tied down and I don't wanna be the woman who is foolish enough to try and then gets cuts out of his life for the effort."

"You sure you know what you're doing?"

"I'm having the most amazing time of my life. Do not worry."

"Okay, if you're sure you can handle being his latest fling."

"I'm a Goddess of All Knowing. This isn't going to break me. It will be some fantastic memories for when I'm in the nursing home."

JJ chuckled. "Well I got to go. Tell Morgan I said hi. You two have fun making memories together."

"So much dirty fun that if I told you about it in detail your ears would catch fire."

"Wow! You are so going to have to give me details when you get home. I've got to know what its like."

"You're too sweet, JJ, to handle hearing such NC-17 rated content."

JJ laughed. "Whatever. Bye!"

"Bye. Enjoy your time off."

"Not as much as you will enjoy your chocolate God but I'll try."

Penelope wore a sad smile when she hung up. She flipped off her heels and headed into the living room. She walked to the patio doors and looked out. Derek still had a brooding look on his face.

"Cupcake, you okay?"

He turned to face her and stared in her eyes. He patted the seat next to her. "We gotta chat, Garcia."

Oh no. That didn't sound good.


	9. Chapter 9

**Love Her....**_**What**_**?**

**May 2006 **

**Chapter Nine**

Derek didn't know what the hell was going on in his head this week. Hotch had told them that they had time off and immediately Derek got a million fantasies in his head about fucking Penelope on a beach in Jamaica.

So much so that the thoughts consumed him and he asked her to go with him on vacation. Then he got pissed when she tried to back out. He managed to act like a broken hearted sap. Showing up at her door all bitter and tortured, then seduced her. He did his best to try and prove that she wanted him as bad as he wanted her.

Even after she ran out of her apartment he stuck around. That was something he usually would never do. If a woman acted like she didn't want him then he'd move on to one who did. But not with her. With Penelope he stuck around and had sex with her the second she walked back in the door, even though he was still mad at her. He was breaking all his rules for her and doing it like it was second nature. It was scaring the hell out of him.

She found him on the patio of their hotel room and asked if he was all right. He patted the chair next to him. "We gotta chat, Garcia."

He could see her tense up as she forced a smile. "Okay. Cool. What's on that beautiful mind of yours?"

He rubbed the back of his head. Halfway through shopping with her today, while he was following her around the store, when he was stuck holding her purse as she tried on a costume jewelry, he had gotten caught up in remembering the last time they made love- right before they went to bed the night before.

Not that he needed an excuse to think about sex with her but seeing her all giddy over that jewelry, which he insisted on paying for after she had decided she wanted it, had been cute as hell to him. That made him think that he was supposed to see her as hot and not cute. And they were supposed to have hot, uncommitted sex and not make love.

But last night, and really every time they were together, ended up being more sensual than he expected. Remembering the night before, replaying it in his head, had stopped him cold and he had been thinking about it ever since.

Derek wet his lips. "Baby girl.....we didn't use anything last night. Any protection."

Her face scrunched up and a long moment passed, as she thought back. "Oh! You're right. What were we thinking? Well I guess that's obvious." She gave him a crooked smile and pressed her hand over his heart. "We were very distracted."

"I'm so sorry. I screwed up big time."

"Morgan, its okay. I'm on the pill."

He didn't relax yet. He wanted to assure more. "You need to know, baby, that I'm clean."

"Me too."

His eyes held hers for a long moment. It shook him to his core how he could get so consumed by her.

She went on "Hey, my love, stop stressing. We're okay. We messed up but it happens."

"Not to me! Not ever." He got up and looked away from her.

With her voice shaking Penelope said "I'm sorry, Morgan. This is as much my fault as yours."

He turned around and pulled her onto her feet. He smoothed back her hair and kissed her forehead. "Don't you apologize to me for being the sexiest thing in heels for miles and miles. Just keep being my baby girl and we'll be all right."

He was afraid that was a lie. Maybe they wouldn't be all right. Maybe they would implode because he was now getting in way too deep with her. Two days of sleeping together. Almost two years of knowing each other. Four days till the anniversary of the day they met.

And he was pretty sure he loved her.....but that was crazy, right? Cause what the hell did he know about love. How do you love someone you've been dating for two days? Penelope was not like any other woman though. She was a friend, a lover, a shoulder to cry on, a laugh he couldn't live without and the bearer of the best smile he ever saw.

She looped her arms around his lower back and leaned her head against his shoulder. "And you keep being my Hot Stuff. See this isn't so hard, is it? Why did we make it so complicated for two years?"

"Don't know the answer to that one, baby." He took comfort in feeling her holding him and tried to not think too hard but that wasn't easy for him. He liked to feel in control. Penelope had him off balance.

XXXXXXXXXXX

After a minute of holding him Penelope decided Derek needed to get in a better mood and quick.

She stepped back "Hey, how about catching that play off game now? I bet I could find it online for you."

He grinned and kissed her cheek. "There is a reason I love you, Garcia."

Derek stilled after saying that. It was the kind of thing they said as friends before but now they were more than friends. He knew he shouldn't throw around the L word anymore but it had slipped out.

Penelope smiled brightly. "Because I'm amazing in every way, naturally." She spun around and went into their room.

Soon they were watching the game on the computer. They ordered some food from room service. They relaxed, laughed and joked for two hours.

When it was over Penelope asked him "All good in your world now?"

"Not quite," he said, with a lust filled look in his eyes. "Stand up, Garcia."

He wanted to get her to strip, revealing her body to him fully, and then climb on his lap as he sat on the couch. But she wasn't about to let him have it his way.

She said "You want some of this gorgeous Goddess? You have to catch me first." She darted to the bedroom and he bolted after her, but she locked the door, one second before he got there.

He groaned and whined, pitifully, "Baby girl."

"I don't know that I'm in the mood," she teased, as he heard her moving around in there.

"Liar, you little tease. I bet you're soaking wet for me."

He heard her gasp. "You are a bad boy, Agent Morgan! Twenty spankings for you the next time I get my hands on you."

"So you admit you do want your hands on me then?"

"I admit nothing!" she joked.

"Baby girl," he whined again. "Come on. I'm dying out here."

"You are not dying and that is not funny."

"You're killing me."

"Stop joking about that, you maddening man!"

"I'll soon be dead if I can't get a taste of my sweet sexy Goddess."

"Morgan!"

She flung open the door looking hot as hell in an FBI t-shirt that hung to her knees. He could tell she had on no bra and guessed she had lost her panties too. She grabbed his shirt and drug him inside, walking backwards.

Penelope threatened "If you ever joke about dying again I will put you on punishment."

"Oh, pretty mama, punish me. I bet I'd like that." He nipped at her earlobe. "What you got in mind?"

"No phone flirting for a week."

He raised an eyebrow. "That would be totally cruel!"

She laughed and started to pull off his shirt. "You've been warned."

They shared a few kisses before he stepped back and kicked off his shoes, socks and jeans, leaving on only his boxers, then he went back into her arms and eased her back onto the bed, with their lips joined.

He took one hand and raised her arms over her head, holding them there. Then his other hand settled on her thigh as he kissed her neck for a long minute, getting her to the point where she was moaning and arching her back up to press against his chest.

She shifted, trying to get his hand where she wanted it.

He breathed in her ear, as his fingers delved into her wetness, "Told you so," since he had said she was already wet for him.

She smirked and gave him a kiss, thrusting her tongue in his mouth with a newfound confidence that he adored. He would have liked to have her on top that time, because he wanted to really look at and enjoy her breasts, but she wasn't ready for that yet.

It was something he would have to keep fantasizing about for now.

Penelope kissed his neck and shoulder and said "Grab a condom, lover."

Morgan stilled for a second then he shook his head at himself. He had been about to forget again. When he was with her he couldn't even think straight. It was making him wonder what the future would hold. No man willing walks away from a woman who has this kind of hold on him. Yet Morgan had never willing stayed with a woman for very long either.

That was a problem for another day though because right now he had to shift away from her, reach over to the bedside drawer and get out a condom.

Penelope gave him a sex filled look, licked her lips, and said "Allow me."

He gulped and lay on his back. She slid down his body, kissing his chest and licking at his abs. When she hit that trail of hair his whole body tightened up and he felt his groin twitching.

She went slow, prolonging the moment as much as possible, and then she slid off his underwear. He kicked them away.

She took his dick into her hands. "So much better than any fantasy," she whispered, in her throaty sex kitten tone that always made him hard as steel.

Her tongue circled the tip and he just about lost it. "Baby girl!"

She smiled and licked up the underside of his dick. He moaned and his head fell back on the pillow. His breathing was labored. The thought of Penelope Garcia, his sexy dream woman, with her mouth on his dick was almost enough to make him come on the spot. He felt himself getting closer.

"Garcia, I'm just too close....put away that sexy mouth for right now."

She slipped the condom on. "You taste so good, sweetness. Your Goddess was just getting started."

"Later," he ground out "That's a promise."

He found himself smiling as she crawled up the bed and lay next to him, bringing her lips to his and whispering, right before they kissed, "I love us too," just like he told her the night before.

Hearing that he had to be inside of her so he moved so he was on top of her, positioned himself and then looked down and into her eyes. She was staring into his. Her eyes were hazy but also filled with questions.

He whispered what he had said earlier, but this time his tone and meaning were much different, "There's a reason why I love you," and then he thrust into her.

She moaned and rose to meet his thrusts. Her arms wrapped around him and her nails scratched his back. Every thrust was slow and deep this time. Tender and sensual. He was taking his time with her and making it last. Not letting himself go fast and come too quickly this time.

It was a long time before he quickened the tempo. She had already come once, when he rubbed her clit, and now he massaged her breast and they shared deep kisses while he sped up their pace.

His mouth broke away from hers. He let out a cry of pleasure. "Uhhhhnnnn, sweetheart!......Come with me, Garcia.....Ohhhhhh. Fuck, I'm close."

The moans she was making were so quick and breathless that they were driving him even nearer to his release.

She raised her legs higher on his back and he sunk deeper into her with every thrust. Soon he was pushed into an orgasm. He collapsed afterwards, giving her a short kiss, while she held him close.

Into her ear he whispered "You're my little piece of heaven on earth."


	10. Chapter 10

**Love Her...._What_?**

**May 2006 **

**Note-** I do know that Carl Buford helped Derek with his football but the dream has basketball because of thinking about being at the youth center.

**Chapter Ten**

Derek woke up in the middle of the night with a nightmare. He bolted up in bed and found that Penelope wasn't there. His mouth was dry and his mind hazy. Remnants of his dream clung to him: a lake, Buford, a basketball bouncing, a gun in his hands, his mother screaming.

None of it went together and yet in a strange way it all did. A way he didn't want to think about.

He needed a drink of water and wanted to know what his baby girl was up to. He could hear the TV in the other room so he figured she couldn't sleep either tonight. He slipped on pajama pants and headed out there.

Derek found her sitting on the couch typing on her laptop. The TV was on but playing an informericial. It was soft, obviously she had not wanted to disturb him.

"Hey, baby girl."

She startled. "Oh! Hey. Why are you up?" She turned to look at him, studied him for a moment and then asked "You okay?"

"Yeah," he said, not wanting to get into talking about his nightmare. "I'm gonna get some water." He went to the bathroom. When he came out he walked over to her. "What you up to?"

"Playing this computer game I'm addicted to. I always play when I can't sleep."

"I didn't wear you out good enough? I must be slipping."

"You're far from losing your touch, lover. I just couldn't shut my mind off. I took a long, hot bath but it didn't help any so I thought I'd try this."

"What's up with this game? How do you play?"

As she explained he placed his chin on her shoulder and snaked his arm around her waist. He felt more relaxed now that he was out here with her instead of in bed alone.

He tried to tell himself that any of his friends could help him get his mind off his nightmares but the truth was that Penelope was magic for him. He didn't know why. He just knew it was true. And he liked it.

Still commitment scared him. He might suck at it and he wouldn't want to build up her hopes- this woman who believed he was a superman who could do anything- only to let her crash to the ground later.

She was his biggest supporter and he needed her in his life more than he could ever explain in words. Penelope thought Derek was a stud and a brave, noble modern day knight. Plus a good friend who she could always count on. He knew he wasn't half as amazing as all that she saw when she looked at him.

Yet he needed her to keep seeing that. Keep building him up. Keep making him believe in himself and them and the future.

He needed her now more than ever. Because one bad nightmare was enough to ruin a week for him- before his Goddess was around to make it all better. Two years before she had come into his world and started to block out the dark with her sunshine.

Now as he rested his chin on her shoulder he knew that keeping his sunshine in his life should really be his top priority. If not she'd look at him like all his ex-lovers did: as a jerk who walked away.

Not her Hot Stuff that could save the world from all the evil in it.

(_She thinks I walk on water_

_She thinks I hung the moon_

_She tells me every morning"They just don't make men like you."_

_-_

_She thinks I've got it together._

_She swears I'm as tough as nails.-_

_I don't have the heart to tell her_

_that she don't know me that well._

_-_

_She don't know how much I need her._

_She don't know I'd fall apart_

_without her kiss,_

_without her touch,_

_without her faithful, loving arms._

_-_

_She don't know _

_that it's all about her._

_She don't know_

_I can't live without her._

_-_

_She's my world._

_She's my everything_

_and she thinks she needs me._

_-_

_Sometimes she cries on my shoulder_

_when she's lying next to me_

_but she don't know_

_that when I hold her_

_that she's really holding me._

_Holding me._

_-_

_She don't know how much I need her_

_She don't know I'd fall apart_

_without her kiss, _

_without her touch_

_without her faithful, loving arms._

_-_

_She don't know _

_that it's all about her!_

_She don't know _

_I can't live without her!_

_-_

_She's my world._

_She's my everything_

_and she thinks she needs me._..

_Yeah, and the funny thing is she thinks she's the lucky one_) (Andy Griggs)

XXXXXXXXXX

Penelope couldn't sleep because she knew she was in love with Derek. The moment he looked into her eyes and said "There's a reason I love you," then he thrust inside of her, filling her to the hilt and slowly taking her into ecstacy, she realized there was no use denying it anymore.

Hearing _I love you_ fall from his lips as they made love was a like a dream come true.

Not that she thought he meant it in the way she wanted or, even if he did, that he could really commit to her for months or even years. Long enough to know if they should always be like this together, this perfect and sensual way that she loved, or if they were meant to be flirty and fun friends.

Derek hated relationships and being vulnerable. She would be fighting a losing battle to even try and take him there. Knowing that she got out of bed after he fell asleep, sent an text to JJ to check in again and then she took a long bath, reading a book she bought at the airport.

Next she hopped on her computer and got lost in her fantasy world where things made sense. It helped a little to ease her mind but not nearly enough to get her mind shut down so she could rest. Her thoughts raced with worries over how her and Derek would be when they went back to the BAU.

After he came out of the bedroom and joined her she relaxed more. It felt good and right to have his arm around her waist and his head on her shoulder. They played her game for three hours till the sun started to come up.

He yawned. "What do you say, baby girl? Will you watch the sunrise with me?"

"We better quickly get dressed before we miss it."

"No need, sweetness. Lets just watch from our patio."

She looked at herself. She wore her FBI shirt that went to her knees. "Like this?"

He had on pajama pants. "Come on. Nobody is up right now anyway. Besides if they do see us they'll just be jealous that we're so hot and obviously have a fantastic sex life and they got bupkiss."

She let him drag her to the patio, playfully pulling on her arm. "This mysterious they you mention could be hot and have a smoking sex life too."

"As hot as you? Not too likely, woman! Now come here." He lay on the lounge chair and pulled her on there next to him, so she was stretched out along his body.

Derek intertwined their fingers. They stay there silent for a while as the sun rose. When her eyes moved to meet his again she noticed he was sleeping. She just lay with him for a little while till she heard people moving in the room closest by. Not wanting to get caught outside half naked and be embarrassed, even though what she had on covered more than any bathing suit, she shook him away.

"Baby, lets go to bed."

He woke up a little and grinned slightly. "'Kay," he muttered.

She got up and took his hand. They went inside. She locked the patio door and drew the curtains. They stumbled to the bedroom, her bleary eyed by now and him half asleep, and fell into bed. She got beneath the sheet and lay on her side.

Penelope was almost asleep when Derek spooned her body and whispered "Love you, baby girl."

Her breath hitched. She looked over her shoulder but he was sound asleep. Rolling over to face him she snuggled close to him and fell to sleep with tears steaming down her face.


	11. Chapter 11

Love Her...._What_?

**May 2006 **

**Chapter Eleven**

Derek tried to not mention it but it ate at him. So after they had a late breakfast the next day, in their room, he asked her "Baby girl, anything bothering you?"

She shrugged. "What could be? I'm in a tropical paradise with an Adonis of a man who is fulfilling my ever sexual fantasy, one by one. Like a check list you're working your way down, lover, and your Goddess appreciates it thoroughly."

"So why were you crying after I fell asleep?"

She froze. Her tone got cold. "If you were awake then why not ask me then?"

"I wasn't. I woke up to find streaks of tears on your face."

"Damn mascara! Waterproof my ass!"

"Only my Goddess would do her make up after a bath in the middle of a night."

"I want to look my best for you, Hot Stuff."

"You look good to me without make up and without sexy clothes. In fact you look best with not a damn thing on."

She blushed. "Thank you, sweetness." She kissed his cheek. "I'm gonna go get dressed though anyway cause I want to go out sight seeing again and I don't think the locals would appreciate me wondering around in my birthday suit." Penelope headed for the bedroom.

"Baby girl.....you forget who you're dealing with?"

She turned around, looking guilty and resigned. "A first rate profiler who is so annoying when he tries to profile me."

"I don't profile you. I just try to understand what's churning around that mind of yours. So, sweetheart, what was with the tears?"

"Have you ever had something so perfect that you're afraid to even touch it cause it could break and its too precious to risk that? Like an antique or something."

"Not really. My family never had money for fancy stuff like that but I get your drift. Go on."

"In a way those tears were happy tears. And, a little bit, scared...okay...terrified tears."

He rose from the table and came over to her. "What are you terrified of?"

"Enjoying this trip too much."

His eyes searched hers. "I don't follow. That's a problem?"

"Morgan, of course you don't follow. You've had a thousand of these kind of trips or flings or whatever.....I've just had you. How can you understand? Its okay, sugar, I'm just the kind of woman who never gets this....something magical....and I was happy and sad about that. That's all. I'm fine now and I need to get ready. I call first shower this time."

He watched her go into the bedroom to get out clothes. His jaw was tense. She thought he had lots of magical times like they were having.

She couldn't be more wrong about that. He'd hadn't had anything like this before. But she'd never believe him. She was sure he was one sort of man when it came to dating- a total player and shallow as hell. It was his biggest flaw, in her eyes.

And that was a real problem. Cause how could he keep her as his girl if she didn't believe he could be faithful and believe she was special to him?

He wasn't debating anymore if they should be more. Now he knew they should be. But it would be an uphill battle to get Penelope to realize he was completely blown away by her....and not just having another fun fling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

They went sight seeing for a while and then ended up at a bar. Derek caught a guy at another table giving leering looks to Penelope.

She noticed him glaring at the guy and told him "Will you stop that?"

"What?"

"You know what, love. Giving that poor guy dirty looks."

"That poor guy, as you call him, has been undressing you with his eyes and if it don't stop, baby girl, I'm going to go over there and tell him what I think about it."

"Then you'll get in a fight, be arrested and there goes this trip. So I guess you've had enough of my special brand of temptation now, have you, my love?"

He looked in her eyes again, smiling slightly and shifted on his stool. "Never, baby girl. I'm officially your slave for eternity."

Her mouth made an O shape. "I could have such fun with you if you were mine eternally. The mind boggles at the thousands...nay, millions...of fantasies we could act out together."

"Any particular one you're jonesing to try next?"

She blushed and looked around. "This is not our own private chat line at the BAU, baby. We're in public and that kind of information is strictly for behind closed doors."

"Now you're shy with your words, Garcia? I never thought I'd live to see the day."

"Shy? No. Do I have a sense of propriety? Yes I do, my love. But lucky for you I lose it when we are alone together in the dark."

He laughed his sexy laugh and covered her knee with his hand. He asked the bartender. "How long till the sun goes down today?"

Penelope slapped Derek's arm, playfully, and said "Behave, Hot Stuff!"

Derek told the bartender. "She's cracking the whip. I better listen to her, don't you think?"

"I think you better but only _if_ you want to keep her," the female bartender told him before winking at him.

Penelope stiffened and shortly after that she wanted to go back to the room, which left Derek confused. He asked her, as they walked into the hotel, "Will you just talk to me? Pump your brakes, woman!"

Penelope spun around. "She hit on you!"

Derek looked confused. "Who?"

Penelope rolled her eyes and groaned. "God, you get it so much you don't even SEE it!" She turned and headed for the elevator.

"See what?" He followed her and after a moment asked "That bartender?"

"Yes that bartender who winked at you. You know what she was thinking, don't you?" Penelope's tone got hysterical, slightly.

The elevator opened. A whole family, with kids, walked out. Then Penelope and Derek got in.

He hit the button for their room.

Penelope threw her hands up. "That she could slip you her number and you'd sneak off to see her after your fat ass girlfriend goes to sleep tonight!"

Derek's jaw twitched and he just stared at her.

Penelope shook her head at what she deemed to be his cluelessness to her misery. They went back in the room and then Derek locked the door.

She said "I need to check my e-mail," grabbed her lap top and went in the bedroom, closing and locking the door.

Derek crossed his arms over his chest and silently fumed.

XXXXXXXXXX

Penelope sent an e-mail.

JJ,

_I think I should come home early. There is no use in prolonging this! It will never work between Derek and I. It was stupid to think it would. The world is filled with beautiful women he could be with and he will never be happy with me for long. I just can't set myself up to be broken by him._

_He's being so good to me but I see the writing on the wall already. _

_Sorry for venting at you but I really need someone to understand my side of this because Derek can't even fathom how I feel. We agreed to "Just sex," and that's enough for him. He thinks he can say "Love you," to me and keep it just sex and then he'll be with another woman in a month._

_I was so dumb to let this happen between us! _

_I know you feel like Derek and I could be a couple but, sweetie, you are just being naive. I can't afford to be so naive. He will move on to some skinnier, prettier, younger, woman and he'll do it soon cause that is what he does every time. It doesn't matter who he is with. Its not about the woman. Its about him not wanting to settle down._

_And even if he doesn't seek out other women they will seek out him. I can't compete! I'm through with this. _

_I'll call you when I'm back home._

P.

She closed her computer and lay on the bed, feeling empty inside and not good enough for Derek.

XXXXXXXXXX

Derek decided to do some exercises in order to try to get his frustration out. He did push ups, sit ups and jumping jacks in the room. It was when he started doing the latter that Penelope heard him and came out of the room.

He glared at her.

She stopped cold. "You're mad at me?"

He stopped with the jumping jacks and rolled his head on his neck then stretched one arm across his chest while the other held it.

Penelope went on "You're giving me the silent treatment? Very mature!"

He hissed out "I'm just trying to keep myself from yelling at you cause that's not what I brought you all the way to Jamaica to do."

"You've gotten plenty of what you brought me to Jamaica for!"

He looked at her with a confused and hurt look. "Sweetheart-"

"I'm going home today. My flight leaves in four hours. I'll take a cab to the airport. I'm sorry this didn't last the full ten days but I think its gone on long enough and if we don't stop it now it will interfere with our careers and that's not what either of us want."

"You're walking out on me?" he choked out, feeling like she punched him in the gut. "Over some bartender who barely looked TWICE at me and who I didn't hardly even talk to? Are you for real?"

"Its not her. It's the reality of this situation. When I saw her I saw who could be your next fling. If not her then someone who is like her. And I didn't like it and I didn't like me when I was jealous. So lets just cut to the chase here. If I don't get away from you on my own terms then I'll lose it when you leave me for some little nothing who will think you actually care about her when, honey, we both know you don't hardly remember most of their names!"

Hearing that was worse than the punch to a stomach. It was a knife to his heart. He rubbed at the back of his neck. "I know I have a bad reputation for sleeping around but, baby girl, I would never do you wrong. Don't you trust me?"

She broke into tears. "Morgan, its not you, okay? You are just being you. You don't want a commitment and even if you did I can't give you one because I know who I am....and I could never be who you need long term. You need someone so much more beautiful than me. I have to go! Okay? I'm sorry! I love you and I'm sorry that love is not enough." She raced to the bedroom and started packing.

He followed her, grabbed her and brought her into a desperate kiss.


	12. Chapter 12

**Love Her....**_**What**_**?**

**May 2006 **

**Chapter Twelve **

As Derek kissed Penelope, who was weeping in his arms and shivering like she was a broken in a million pieces, he could only think of one thing: She had said she loved him.

He knew she loved him, on some level, but to hear it was amazing. Even if she was screaming at him and had hurt him by thinking he was already looking to replace her. It was just her insecurities.

He knew he had to break through them and keep her with him in Jamaica so they could go home a strong couple. Because if she left today she would put up a wall and no amount of office banter would make her heart open to him for a second time. They would be a shell of what they had been and a far cry from what they could be.

Their kiss was desperate. He broke it and kept her pulled flush to him. Resting his forehead against hers he whispered "Silly girl, you need to hear this and believe this....I love you too."

She was the first woman he said that to and meant it to the depths of his soul. He could see now he loved her before they ever decided to come to Jamaica together. Sleeping with her just allowed his emotions to come to the surface and now fall from his lips.

Her hands grasped his face. "Oh, sweetness, I just don't think-"

"Stop thinking so much!" he ground out and kissed her again. "You love me? You want me? You dream about me? You sit in that office of yours and wait for my call every day with your heart beating out of control? Cause, baby girl, that's how I am when I call you. I don't need the rush of chasing unsubs. You give me more than enough of a rush just by being on the other end of my phone. There is NO better part of my day, when I'm far from home, than talking to you and when I'm home its seeing you....We should have been doing this for two years now...You should know that no woman EVER will be able to turn my eyes from you." His intense gaze bore into her. "Hear me. Believe me. Trust in me."

He walked to the bed, holding her hand, and he sat down. Then he brought her close to him to stand between his legs and stared in her eyes. "Penelope, you gotta trust me and do everything I say right now and if you can do that.....we can have everything we want together, okay, baby girl?.....Take off all your clothes."

She winced.

"Trust me." His eyes begged for her to believe in him, in them, in the love they had together. This love that he never looked for but that was all he needed to feel whole.

With quivering lips she turned away from him. "Unzip me please."

He stood up. He brushed aside her hair and then kissed her neck before unzipping the dress. He kissed down her back. He didn't pull the dress off, leaving that for her.

She turned around and let it slowly slip off her body. "Okay?"

"Now the rest."

"Derek."

"Baby girl, please."

"What is the point of this crap you're putting me through?"

"You're the one who talked crap about the woman I love when you called yourself 'my fat ass girlfriend.' That really pissed me off, sweetheart, cause when I look at you I see more beauty than I ever have before in all my life. So strip! Now. And while you do keep your eyes on me and see what you do to me when I look at you."

Derek stood up and quickly stripped naked and then he sat back down.

He lifted Penelope's foot and slowly undid the straps for her heels and then the other one. "Okay, that's all the help you're getting from me, Goddess. You've got to go the rest of the way yourself but not alone...I am right here, okay?"

He hated seeing her suffering as she fought all her fears and removed her bra and panties, letting the lace fall to the floor, and allowing his eyes to take in her whole body.

He ground out, his voice getting filled with lust, as he thought of what was coming next. "Come here."

She got close to him. He let his hands start at the back of her knees and go upwards. He lay sweet kisses on her stomach as he caressed her body.

He said "This is the body I adore. The body I worship, baby. The body that gets me hard everyday and has for two years. This is the body I want to learn every inch of and this is the body I want to be next to mine every night....but if I can't have every night right now then I'll take anything, Garcia, anything you'll give me cause its better than the two years I spent thinking I could get by without ever touching this body. This is the body I will always put on a pedestal despite what the years might do to it. Nothing can change the fact that I love this body and the woman who walks around in it every day." He brought his hands to caress her waist, and the extra weight, and then he sucked a breast into his mouth and kept sucking and caressing her waist till she was weak kneed and too hungry for him to feel self conscious.

Eventually he stood up and kissed her, then led her around the bed, where she grabbed a condom out of the drawer. When they were in bed he kissed her again and pulled her on top of him.

She shirked back but he said "I want this view, baby girl. Don't deny me, please."

Soon she was riding him and he was able to watch her breasts jiggle and hold her ass as they moved together to a rhythm she set. Her head fell back and she let out low, throaty moans.

It was a beautiful sight.

When she clenched around him that time he reached between their bodies and rubbed her clit, making her loose even more control. She collapsed against him with him still buried in her.

He stroked her damp hair. The look she gave him, when she finally opened her eyes, was very soft and tender. She stroked his cheek. "You're too good to me, sweetness. I'm sorry I freaked out earlier."

"I'm not because it got you to say you love me." He grinned giddily. "This is so weird, Garcia."

He was still inside of her and calling it weird. She raised an eyebrow.

Morgan went on "Usually I would want to tell you if something amazing happened to me but now you're here.....now the something amazing is us....and, baby girl, that's blowing my mind. What about you?"

"My mind is officially blown."

He rolled her onto her back and started a slow pace of thrusting. "And I'm not even done with you yet, girl."


	13. Chapter 13

**Love Her...._What_?**

**May 2006 **

**Chapter Thirteen**

Derek woke up happy because Penelope was sprawled on top of him, with her leg thrown over his, her arm around his waist and her head on his chest, completely naked.

He had to go to the bathroom so he slid out from underneath his beautiful Goddess and headed that way. When he came back she was awake.

He grinned at her, as he crawled in bed and immediately leaned in for a kiss, "Good morning, princess."

Her hand closed around his shaft. "I'll show you a good morning, Hot Stuff."

He let out a moan and was completely out of his mind at what she was starting to do to him by stroking him. "Oh, baby, every time you say that....ohhhh....from now on I'm gonna think....about this."

She grinned sexily and said "I know," before wrapping her lips around his dick.

XXXXXXXXXX

Derek was laying in bed with Penelope, talking and joking, when his cell rang. He called out to the phone "Go away!"

Penelope giggled. "You should at least see who it is."

"It wasn't a ring tone I recognize so hell with them." He kissed her. "I'm staying in bed with my baby girl all day today."

"Oh yeah? Does your baby girl have any say so at all in that?"

He pouted. "Are you trying to tell me something?"

She laughed. "Just that I love you and I will stay in bed with you as many days as you want."

His fake frown turned into a huge, happy grin. "I will hold you to that, Garcia!"

The hotel phone rang. Derek groaned and went to get it. When he came back he said "Gerald wants us to come to a bar-be-cue at his place tonight. He wants to introduce us to some people." He studied her as he got back in bed. "Is that cool, sexy mama? Cause if you don't feel up to it then I'll tell him to forget it."

"Its okay. I don't mind, Morgan. Maybe I'll even wear my sun dress. I brought a yellow one. Its just a little shorter than the peach though. But its so warm here. The breeze will be nice."

He grinned and pinned her to the bed. "Woman, those sun dresses are for my eyes only."

She smiled and kissed him, letting her tongue lick his bottom lip and then teasingly dart in and out of his mouth. She giggled as she pulled away, looking flush.

Their eyes held and the moment grew tender. She let out a blissful sigh. His eyes went soft. He rolled her on her side facing away from him and brought his hand between her legs. When she was whimpering and begging for release he whispered in her ear "Condom, sweetheart."

For once he was able to think straight enough. He considered that definitely an improvement because as much as he loved being out of his mind for her he wanted to take care of her the best he could.

She reached over to the drawer, got one and gave it to him. He slipped it on and then slid into her. His hand cupped her breast. He massaged it in just the way he had learned she liked.

They made love slowly and sweetly.

XXXXXXXXX

Later that night, while at the party, Penelope had to go to the bathroom. That gave Gerald a chance to talk to Derek alone.

"You are so sprung!" Gerald said, laughing, and clapping a hand on Derek's shoulder. "Damn when did you go and get domesticated?"

"Hey now," Derek joked

"Seriously, I'm happy for you. You have found yourself a sweet little woman to make you a happy home. And considering that you haven't let her get out of your sight the whole night and kept your arm around her I'd say you're not screwing this one up or letting her get away, huh?"

"I never had a problem making them want to stay," Derek said with a cocky smile. "That was you, Dupree."

Gerald Dupree smiled. "Bull shit. That wasn't me. That was Richards." Another friend from school.

Derek laughed harder. "You're right. It was Richards. God, do you think he ever got a second date?"

"Hell no. He barely could talk to women. He had no game. Not like you. You were Mr. Smooth."

"Yeah, I'm still pretty smooth, when need be."

"All for baby girl now?"

Derek gave him a glower. "No one calls her that but me. Got it?"

Gerald threw up his hands. "I got it, brother! I ain't never seen you this twisted over a woman."

"Yeah, well, she's special, like I told you."

"So you ain't gonna be bringing a different special girl here next time?"

"Nah."

"Good for you, man. I'm glad you brought her here. Its been too long since we've gotten a chance to hang."

"Well keep comping us and me and Garcia will be back here all the time."

Gerald laughed. "Or maybe I can come see you in Virginia. All that will cost me is a plane ticket since I know you'll wanna pay me back by having me stay at your place and treat me to dinner every night."

"Just call ahead. I'm out of town a lot. And when I get back I want to spend every off day with my girl. What we got is still new."

"Give it a decade. The heat wears off. My first marriage sure did."

"Well I've known her two years and its not wearing off in the slightest. It just gets stronger. Never had anything like that before. Never even really knew, man, that I could get that."

Just then Penelope came back. She smiled sweetly at Derek and he knew she had overheard some of what he said. Then she cupped her hand around his ear and whispered "You like presents, right?"

He pulled back and studied her eyes. "What are you up to?"

She focused on Gerald. "He's a big deal profiler. He thinks everyone is up to something."

Later when Gerald walked away, Penelope took her panties out of her purse and slipped them in Derek's pocket. He told her "You've just earned yourself so many spankings, you little minx."

"To spank me you have to catch me first." She then wove her way through the party and outside into the backyard where she had been earlier. There was a large grove of trees and she headed that way.

Looking back she saw Derek come out of the house. She crooked her finger at him. He jogged to catch up to her and found her in the grove.

His hands rested on the tree she was nearest, pinning her there, as he asked "You wanna play?"

"Yes, Sir Derek, you know how I love my games."

His breathing got more shallow. Looking all around he decided they were definitely out of sight of anyone and then he pressed himself against her, as he kissed her neck. "Tell me what you want."

She cooed at him "Ever heard of reverse cowgirl?"

He froze and his eyes searched hers. In a hungry and husky tone he told her "God, woman, I am never letting you get away from me, you hear me?"

She giggled as they started to kiss frantically. She slid down his zipper and quickly got her hands in his pants, sliding him out and stroking him to full hardness. He stifled his moans by pressing his lips together but she could still hear the soft sounds he was making. He massaged her ass as she was stroking him and dropped kisses on her shoulder.

When the pleasure became too great he asked her "You sure, baby girl?"

"So very sure, Angel."

He pulled out a condom from his wallet and got it on then lay on the ground. She straddled him, facing away. He cupped both her breasts, over her sun dress, and squeezed as she started to move on him and he thrust upwards. The thrill of possibly being caught made it all so intense that she came quickly. Penelope worked hard to keep from crying out, biting her bottom lip.

She kept riding him, all through her orgasm, and after because he hadn't come yet. She whispered "Derek, you're the best lover I've ever had, baby. Mmmm. This is so damn good."

Her words sent him over the edge.

They decided to sneak to their rental car and head back to the hotel because Derek was pretty dirty at that point and they were both pretty disheveled. They laughed and joked the whole way to the hotel, feeling like crazy teenagers with each other.

Derek called Gerald to let him know they had left abruptly and laughed when his buddy said he could figure out why they were in such a rush to get some privacy.


	14. Chapter 14

**Love Her....**_**What**_**?**

**May 2006 **

**Chapter Fourteen**

Morgan slept in late again the next day because of a long night of having sex with his baby girl. They had came back from the party and been all over each other in the hallway, still turned on by their kinky antics in the grove of trees.

They had kissed as they moved down the hallway and then fell into their room with their lips locked together. Her dress was ripped off. He pushed his pants and underwear down and took her against the door- while she wore her heels still- like a man who was about to go off to war.

She seriously made him lose his mind whenever he saw the go signal in her eyes. The world stopped and it was all about his baby girl for him.

They next moved to the shower to get cleaned up, with leaves still stuck to Derek in odd places, but only got dirtier in there before they finally washed themselves clean. After they fell asleep she woke up in the middle of the night and reached for his cock. That was some way to come awake.

His favorite way ever with his favorite woman ever.

When he woke up in mid-morning it was because of his damn cell phone ringing again. Penelope was laying on her stomach next to him, wearing her FBI t-shirt that was way oversized, and drooling on her pillow.

Groaning, as the sunlight hit his eyes, he reached for the phone on the night stand. Looking at the name he raised an eyebrow. Taking the call he said "Tell them to send the other team."

JJ replied "This isn't about work. I was wondering...is Garcia still there with you?"

"What gives you the idea that she's with me?"

"You were begging her to go with you, for starters."

"I asked everyone. Maybe she went somewhere else for her off time."

"Morgan, is she there or not? Because she said she was coming home last night and she hasn't answered her cell all morning. I went to her place and she's not there. I figure she didn't get on the plane but if she did then I'm worried about her so...give it up. I know you two went away together already anyway."

"She's still here and she's in good hands."

"That's good to hear. I was hoping you'd say that."

"Thanks for checking in."

"So....how are you two getting along? Did all that office heat follow you to the island?"

"Bye, JJ. See you next week."

She chuckled. "Tell her I said to turn on her phone or charge it or whatever."

"Will do. Bye now."

"Later, Morgan, and you be good to my girl."

"Always." He clicked off the call and climbed out of bed, yanking on boxers.

Penelope said in a sleepy voice "Why did she call in the middle of the night?"

"Open those pretty eyes, sweetheart. Its getting on afternoon already."

She groaned, reached for her glasses, slipped them on and then lifted her head from the pillow and saw the clock. Sitting up she smoothed down her hair and wiped her mouth. Then she told Derek "We'd both be fired right about now if we were back home."

"Calling off for hot sex isn't allowed?" he asked as he walked to the bathroom. "Are you sure? I think you need to check the rule book again."

"The Oracle of All Knowing already knows. So no weekday sleep overs for you, my love!"

"You're just talking crazy now, baby girl!" he called back as he chuckled.

XXXXXX

Penelope smiled as she heard his response.

She fell back on the bed. Her body was sore but the way it got that way was so delicious that she didn't mind the aches.

The shower went on in the bathroom so she knew she had some time to lounge around and think about this situation. Derek and her had turned a corner the day before. They both admitted they were in love.

Basically that they were in love for a while now and that this trip just made it all real. So real. His smell clung to this bed and her. Her body bore the marks of his love bites and his body had the scratches from her nails dragging across his skin.

There were still some lingering worries and doubts in her mind but she felt a lot more sure of them now. He wanted her badly. He wanted them to be a couple. He was willing to risk his heart-something he had never done since before he was in college. Basically in his whole adult life. He had already told her that last year when they were hanging around the conference room late at night- their version of dating.

They would talk about cases and get to know each other.

That's how she knew that he wasn't looking to ever commit to anyone. She didn't believe it at first but weekend after weekend of him leaving the bar with strange women that he never saw again convinced her. He wasn't someone to believe would want one woman. And if he did he wouldn't want her. He liked flirting but not taking it anywhere. She could see why. He could have the most beautiful and perfect woman. Why would he want the quirky and imperfect one?

But he did.

She always had believed he was an amazing man. He had his faults but he was a good guy and he was as brave, noble, and funny as they came. Now Penelope knew he was truly the best man she had ever met.

Her man.

Her grin grew. She could get very used to feeling this happy.

XXXXXXXXX

_**Three days later**_

She flirted with him, as they sat at a restaurant, "Well, this is certainly new. You taking me out to a fancy dinner. I thought you preferred room service so you could keep me in as little clothes as possible. Don't tell me you've ran out of steam, Hot Stuff?"

"Bite your tongue, woman."

She chuckled.

They were holding hands and giving each other sensual looks as they sipped their after dinner drinks. The waiter walked up and placed a small, chocolate icing covered individual cake in front of Penelope.

She said to him "There's been a mistake. We didn't order dessert."

Derek said "No mistake, baby. I called ahead for it."

She smiled and glanced down at it, as the waiter walked away, and then tears filled her eyes. The cake read:

Happy Second Anniversary, Baby Girl.

The year before he had been away on a case when this date on the calendar came around but he had mentioned to her over the phone _"Hey didn't you start at the BAU just about a year ago?"_

"_What a good memory you have. Unless you have a little crush on me and that's why you remember so well the day you called me Gomez."_

_He had chuckled. "Both. I have an excellent memory and a wild crush on you. Happy Anniversary to us, Garcia."_

"_Be still my heart. You are the charmer, Morgan."_

She didn't take him seriously then. Now she knew he was.

He reached across the table and wiped the single tear that fell from her eyes. "Hey, now, I know those are happy tears but I still hate to see my girl cry. Especially on our big day."

"Happy Anniversary right back at you."

After dinner they shared a moonlit walk on the beach, with her arm wrapped around his, and talked about the two years they had known each other. All the crazy things they said to each other and the times they were each other's support during a tough case. They had an instant chemistry on that day in 2004 but their bond was something that grew over time, as they figured each other out and learned how much better life was with the other around to joke with and lean on.

They shared a tender kiss as they stood on the beach, looking up at the stars, with Derek's arms wrapped around Penelope's waist from behind. For a long time he was silent. She could feel as the tension slowly increased in his body.

She finally asked "What's on that brooding brain of yours, my love?"

"Tell me we won't get messed up when we go back home."

She was silent for a minute and the air between them grew thicker, and steamier, than it had seemed before. "I don't want us to be but its hard to just believe we can get all we want this way. It feels like we're tempting fate or something. Like its all too good to be true and last."

"Do the frat rules scare you? Cause maybe there is some way around that, baby."

"Its not the rules. Its just that here its easy to be together and there its complicated. Neither of us have ever been in a long term relationship before. We work in a high stress environment that is like walking a tight rope some days and we can't bring our personal problems from home into there ever. Its ripe for disaster, logically, for two people on our team to date but the last thing I want is to believe is that we'll implode the second we get back in that atmosphere."

"We can figure this out together. So what that we haven't had long lasting relationships before?" He turned her around and looked down into her eyes. "Nobody could keep me till you came along with your dirty mouth and your sexy lips and your curvy ass that just begged to be spanked. Then I was caught." He kissed her forehead. "You know you want us. I know I want us. We can have us."

"You are so persuasive when you're horny."

He chuckled but corrected her "When I'm crazy about the girl and I am, Garcia. I'm crazy about this girl...You should meet her....She's so sexy and fun to be with and she's making me change my whole game up.....She's my world now."

Penelope hugged him tight. "I bet she's not half as fabulous as my Hot Stuff. He's a real life superhero and he has abs of steel!"

He chuckled. "You're crazy, woman."

"And you love me so what does that make you?" she teased.

They both were smiling widely when they walked back to their room. That night they watched a movie and fell to sleep early, with her head on his chest, still smiling at how good they felt. Everything was still new as far as their romance went but their hearts knew what their brains were just figuring out. There was no way to deny how good they were together and to be apart would only leave them both lonely and aching for the other.

And that was no way for Derek's baby girl and Penelope's Hot Stuff to live their lives. So they would just have to figure out a way to keep their love going back at the BAU. They may be leaving Jamiaca behind but they would never be able to leave behind the bond between them.

**THE END**


End file.
